Broken Butterflies
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: The Winchesters and Bloodraynes have gone on a vacation but nothing is ever straightforward for them and just why does Sam doubt Dean's true reasoning behind the spontaneous break? Fluff/drama/weechester flashbacks...s'all here folks :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing is mine except for the Bloodraynes. Wish I owned Sam and Dean Winchester…sadly I don't :(

**SUMMARY:** The Winchesters and Bloodraynes have gone on a vacation but nothing is ever straightforward and why does Sam doubt Dean's true reasoning behind the spontaneous break?

**A/N: **Pretty please read and review. Not set after any specific episode but John is still alive in this story.

You don't need to have read 'Pentagram Secrets' to follow this story because this is in no way a follow up and 'Pentagram Secrets' is still a work in progress but reading chapter 1 will help if you want to know the background of Ophelia and Lillette Bloodrayne and how they ended up travelling with the brothers.

**TITLE:** Broken Butterflies

* * *

Chapter 1

Sighing quietly to herself, Lillette Bloodrayne looked out of the window at the blurred trees. "Dean, how much longer is it until we get there?" When the older brother didn't reply, she rolled her eyes before smirking slightly. "You don't know where we are, do you?"

"Don't be stupid of course I know where we are…we're umm…" Trailing off, he looked ahead of him at the highway for any clues as to where they were.

"You have no idea, have you?" Sam's tired and somewhat annoyed voice broke the silence from his place on the back seat. John had declared that he was sitting in the front with his eldest so as a result Sam had been made to sit in the back between Lillette and her daughter, Ophelia.

"I'm uh…I'm working on it Sammy." Quickly glancing sideways at his father, he raised his eyebrows in silent question.

"I'll get the map out." Quickly rifling through the bag at his feet, John Winchester pulled out a small, folded up map and sighed. "Okay, where are we?" Opening out the map, he looked down and started to work out their location.

Ten minutes passed in complete silence before Ophelia spoke up. "Dean, we have no idea…"

She was interrupted as a smirking Dean glanced back to look at her. "Oh it speaks…man I was beginning to think you were dead back there."

She smiled sarcastically before narrowing her eyes and glaring. "God you are just so funny Dean, how do you manage?" He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off before he had chance to. "I was being sarcastic." At this he rolled his eyes and turned back to the road. "As I was saying, we have no idea where we're going so maybe we should pull over…you know until your dad figures out where we are."

John smiled slightly, he liked this logic but Dean had other ideas and shook his head. "No, if we carry on driving we're bound to find a town sooner or later then you can ask for directions."

"Me? Why do I have to ask…you got us lost?" Her voice took on a whiney tone and both John and Lillette rolled their eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well you weren't so quick to help me figure out where we…" Dean was interrupted as John glared at him and scowled.

"Enough! Dean, act your age, you're twenty seven for goodness sake." His tone was weary and Dean suddenly felt guilty, this was not how he had planned to spend their vacation.

Ophelia smirked and was about to say something until Lillette cut her off. "You too Ophelia!" Ophelia once again opened her mouth to speak but Lillette once again stopped her. "No 'buts', you should know better as well; you're twenty two years old so please…please act it."

"Fine." Sulking, she turned to face the window once more and sighed. "But I'm telling you…"

"What did I just say?" Lillette's voice was also tired and Ophelia knew that she was pushing it.

"Okay, okay I get it…shut up right?" Lillette smiled and nodded as Ophelia rolled her eyes but fell silent.

* * *

An hour and a half later they were still on the road, driving down yet another blackened highway. "Dean, do you have any idea where the hell we are going?" Lillette looked out of the window and sighed, she couldn't even make out the trees anymore.

"Why are you whispering?" Despite the fact he had no idea why she was being so quiet, his voice also escaped as a whisper.

"Sam and Ophelia are asleep." When Dean looked in the mirror, he realised that the two younger members of the group were indeed asleep. Ophelia had her head and one hand resting on Sam's chest as Sam's head had dropped to rest against the back of the seat and although he hated to admit it…they looked adorable. "You didn't answer my question…where are we?" Allowing her eyes to slip closed, she sighed for what Dean was sure was the millionth time since they had set off.

"We're about an hour away." The voice was deeper than usual and Lillette thought that she was cracking up until her eyes snapped open and she realised that it was John who had answered her. Looking down at his now-crumpled map, he smiled triumphantly. "If we get a move on we can probably make it there before midnight." Glancing at Dean, he smirked and chuckled when his oldest son offered him a sardonic smile in return; it was after all only nine thirty. "I mean it son, put your foot down…I actually need to go to the bathroom and soon." Nodding, Dean did as his father asked and the rest of the journey was made in quiet, civilised conversation.

* * *

As predicted, just over an hour later, Dean pulled to a halt and smiled. "This is the place. I'd better go inside and ask for the keys."

He switched off the engine and reached for the door handle but John stopped him. "No, I'll go…there might be a bathroom in there I can use." Quickly exiting the car, John practically ran across the car park and into the large cabin in front of them as Dean and Lillette quietly chuckled to themselves. Ten minutes passed and John emerged, a key in his hand and yet another victorious smile on his face. He quickly crossed the space standing between him and the car and opened the door before climbing in and handing the key to dean. "Cabin thirteen."

"You seem…cheerful…about this whole thing." Suspicion filled Dean's voice and John rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Right, let's go find our cabin then." Pulling out of the parking lot he drove down the path towards the log cabins, Lillette counting them aloud so that they didn't drive past theirs. When they found cabin thirteen, Dean's brown furrowed in confusion. "You sure this is the right one?"

"Yeah I'm sure…why?" Lillette's eyebrows rose in question.

"Because there's already a car parked outside it." Dean spoke as if he were talking to a three year old; Lillette was smart, she should already know these things.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing to worry about…maybe they just parked in the wrong spot." Dean parked next to the other car and switched off the engine before climbing out of the Impala and rubbing his eyes. Lillette also got out of the car, mindful not to startle a still-sleeping Sam and Ophelia. "One way to find out." Smiling innocently, she started heading towards the cabin.

"Wait, it might not be safe." Rushing after her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a halt.

"Well what do you suggest?" Dean said nothing. "Thought as much. Look Dean, I have been a hunter a lot longer than you…I have been hunting since I was eighteen and researching since I was sixteen."

"I've been a hunter since I was ten…maybe even younger than that." He proudly smiled and Lillette rolled her eyes.

"You are also only twenty seven, I am forty two…I've been hunting for twenty-four years near enough." Her voice was also filled with Pride and Dean groaned; this was one battle he was never going to win. "We have no other ideas…let's go take a look." Pulling her wrist free, she edged closer to the cabin as Dean motioned for John to stay in the car. Carefully opening the door, she walked into the cabin and looked around the dimly lit, cold living room which she now stood in.

Dean eventually followed her inside and looked around, flinching slightly as he saw a shadowy figure cross the room. His hand automatically reached out and came to rest on the waistband of his jeans where he usually kept his gun but, at the last minute, he realised that he had left it in the trunk of the car. This was meant to be a vacation but the idea that 'old habits die hard' had never been truer and Dean had refused to move the mobile-arsenal from his beloved car. "Shit." Quietly cursing under his breath, he sighed as Lillette came to rest beside him and lean up to whisper in his ear.

"What's wrong and how many times do I have to tell you not to cuss?" He rolled his eyes, only Lillette could scold him whilst they were in the middle of a possibly-deadly situation.

"I left my gun in the car." Whispering back, he reached out to carefully place an arm around her in a protective gesture. "And I will cuss as much as I like." They were about to turn and leave; go back and get weapons when the shadow crossed the room and grabbed Dean by the collar of his leather jacket. Dean instantly kicked out, pleased with himself when he connected with the shadow's leg. "Let go of me you son of a…"

All of a sudden light flooded the room and Lillette whirled around to see that John had flicked the switch on the wall. Turning to look at where Dean was still being pinned to the wall, she noticed not a demon but a scruffy looking man. Clearing her throat, she gained the boy's attention and Dean nodded, indicating that everything was fine. Her eyes still widened however, when Dean smiled and pulled the figure into a hug. "What the…" Muttering under her breath, she watched as Dean pulled back and shook his head.

"Bobby, what the hell are you doin' here?"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Well there is the first chapter folks, hope you liked it and pretty please review and let me know what you thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing is mine except for the Bloodraynes. Wish I owned Sam and Dean Winchester…sadly I don't :(

**SUMMARY:** The Winchesters and Bloodraynes have gone on a vacation but nothing is ever straightforward and why does Sam doubt Dean's true reasoning behind the spontaneous break?

**A/N: **Pretty please read and review. Not set after any specific episode but John is still alive in this story.

You don't need to have read 'Pentagram Secrets' to follow this story because this is in no way a follow up and 'Pentagram Secrets' is still a work in progress but reading chapter 1 will help if you want to know the background of Ophelia and Lillette Bloodrayne and how they ended up travelling with the brothers.

**TITLE:** Broken Butterflies

Chapter 2

_Previously on Supernatural:_

All of a sudden light flooded the room and Lillette whirled around to see that John had flicked the switch on the wall. Turning to look at where Dean was still being pinned to the wall, she noticed not a demon but a scruffy looking man. Clearing her throat, she gained the boy's attention and Dean nodded, indicating that everything was fine. Her eyes still widened however, when Dean smiled and pulled the figure into a hug. "What the…" Muttering under her breath, she watched as Dean pulled back and shook his head.

"Bobby, what the hell are you doin' here?"

"And hello to you too beautiful." Bobby's voice was deadpan and Dean sarcastically smiled at him. "Your dad invited me, he didn't mention it?"

Dean abruptly turned to face John and rolled his eyes. "No, seems it slipped his mind." John shrugged apologetically and Dean turned to face Bobby once again. "It's great to see you again."

Bobby simply smiled and looked over at Lillette. "Who is this lovely lady?" Walking away from Dean, he headed over to the oldest Bloodrayne and offered his hand. "Hey, I'm Bobby Singer."

Lillette took his hand and shook it before offering him a small smile. "Lillette Bloodrayne."

"Nice to meet you." Dropping her hand, he looked at John. "She's a keeper."

"She umm…we umm…we're not together Bobby." John answered before Lillette had the chance too correct his friend.

Bobby's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Of course you aren't…sorry I just assumed…" John cut him off with a nod and both men chuckled albeit Bobby's was somewhat more nervous than humorous. Looking around the room, his eyes narrowed as he tried to work out what was missing and a minute later the proverbial light bulb went off in his head. "Where's Sam?" He knew the boys went everywhere together since Sam had left university to hunt with Dean.

"He's uh…he's in the car asleep." Bobby chuckled at Dean's answer but nodded. "In fact, I'd better go and wake him up." Walking back over to the door, he turned as Lillette called his name.

"Can you wake up Ophelia too please?" Dean nodded and walked out of the door as Lillette called out a 'thank you'.

"Who's Ophelia?" Bobby was now stood beside John and whispered his question so as not to appear rude although being straight to the point had never seemed to bother him before. John suspected his new found politeness was down to the woman stood in the middle of the room looking at the fire with a wide smile.

"Lillette's daughter." John also whispered so as not to embarrass Bobby who nodded and smiled even wider. "She's only twenty two…keep those hands to yourself." John's voice was filled with a teasing tone and Bobby shook his head in mild amusement.

"Who says I'm interested in the daughter…the mother is certainly a stunner." John laughed and Bobby tried to hide a blush as he realised that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

Outside, Dean opened the rear passenger door and reached inside to wake up Ophelia and Sam. After a couple of attempts, two pairs of eyes popped open and stared back at Dean. "Hey sleeping beauty we're here, time to get up…you too Ophelia."

She chuckled, knowing that Dean was only joking and sat up properly; groaning when her muscles protested. Once they were both out of the car, they made their way inside the cabin and Ophelia gasped in shock. "This place is perfect." The cabin had an open plan living room, kitchen and dining room and a nice sized veranda which had a couple of sun beds on it as well as a table and six chairs. Further exploration of the cabin revealed three bedrooms, two twins and one double as well as a double sofa bed in the living room. Walking back into the living room, she smiled at Dean before saying, "Hate to admit it Winchester but uh…I was wrong…you do have good taste."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist before leading her over to Bobby. "Ophelia I have someone I want you to meet." Looking from Bobby to Ophelia he smiled. "Ophelia this is Bobby Singer…Bobby this is Ophelia Bloodrayne."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Holding her hand out to him, Ophelia smiled. "I've heard a lot about you from the boys."

"All good I hope." Taking her hand, Bobby shook it; he already liked her…she seemed genuine unlike a lot of Dean's other 'friends'.

"Of course." Dropping his hand, she looked up at Dean and gave him a knowing smile.

Looking around the room once again, Bobby chuckled. "Sam…long time no see."

Whirling around, Sam smiled widely and chuckled as he walked over to Bobby. "Bobby, it's been a while." Pulling the older man into a hug, Sam laughed as Bobby patted his back.

"It certainly has." Pulling away, he tried to stifle a yawn. "Sorry…tiring journey I uh…I got lost."

"I know the feeling." Lillette walked over to join the group and laughed as Dean rolled his eyes and set about telling anyone would listen that it 'wasn't my fault'.

"Yeah, why don't I believe you?" Raising an eyebrow, Bobby smirked as Dean looked down at the floor. "Anyway, what d'you say we share out these rooms so I can get some shut eye?"

"That sounds like a great idea." John agreed before checking out the rest of the cabin to see what they had to work with.

Eventually it was decided that John would have the double room, Ophelia and Lillette would have one of the twin rooms, Sam and Dean would have the other and Bobby offered to sleep on the sofa bed…stating that it was still comfier than his own bed back home.

After exchanging goodnights, they all set off in their own directions to get ready for bed. At half past three in the morning however, Sam was startled awake by a loud rumbling noise coming from the living room. Climbing out of bed he looked at Dean and sighed, no way could he wake him up…he looked so peaceful and he had done _all_ the driving on their journey. Quietly heading out of the bedroom, Sam slipped into the hall and almost screamed as he bumped into something warm, soft and definitely human. "Who's there?"

"It's me." The soft whisper could only belong to Ophelia and after a lot of straining to see, Sam realised that it was indeed the younger Bloodrayne.

"Oh…sorry Ophelia." Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Don't worry about it…did you hear that awful noise too?" Sam nodded then realised that she couldn't see and said that he had indeed heard it. "What do you think it is?" Sam was surprised to find that there was no fear in her voice…just confusion and curiosity although…like her mother…Ophelia had been hunting since she was little. She had been brought up in a hunting environment and started herself when she was sixteen years old.

"No idea…coming from the living room though. Wanna check it out?" His answer was a silent tug on his hand as Ophelia led him down the hall towards the living room. The closer they got the more worried Sam got…if anything happened to Ophelia it would be his fault because he was currently with her. Taking a deep breath however, he followed her into the living room and prepared himself for the worst. Switching on the light however, he got the biggest shock of his life.

**A/N:** There you have it…chapter 2 pretty please review and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
